Instituto de Lanzadores, cuarta parte
by CriXar
Summary: Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Eli. Todo parece ir bien, a menos que un invitado planee echar todo abajo revelando los dos secretos de Eli...


-Gracias por recordarmelo...- resongo Eli. Trixie sonrio apenada mientras se recostaba a el.

-¿Crees que el este ahi?

-No lo creo, lo se. Su padre y el mio han tratado de que no llevemos bien desde que tengo memoria. Pero cada "reunion de juegos" o merienda que preparaban para que convivieramos siempre terminaba en una pelea de comida o una lucha por las mecabestias de juguete.- recordo riendo.- Y he aqui nuestra rivalidad de mas de diez an'os.

-Bueno, pero no dejaremos que eso nos arruine la noticia de que estamos juntos, ¿o si?- dijo ella con determinacion. Eli sonrio y se detuvo para rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo, besando sus labios tiernamente.

-Por supuesto que no.- respondio sonriente. Caminaron un rato mas debatiendo temas irrelevantes, como las tareas de Babosabiologia y Bajografia, el proximo desfile y el juego de BabosaBol de la semana pasada, de la mano del otro. Al llegar a la casa de Trixie, el se dispuso a despedirse con un profundo beso, pero al abrir el padre de ella la puerta, se desvio rapidamente a su mejilla para evitar las asesinas miradas del sen'or Sting.

-Hola, hijo.- saludo su madre cuando llego a su casa.

-Hola, mama.

-Oye, pase ahora por el instituto para verte practicar tus tiros, pero Kord me dijo que te habias ido.

-Oh, es que yo, eh, acompan'e a Trixie a su casa.- Al oir este nombre, ella mostro una tierna expresion.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con bastante interes.

-Si. Ehm, mira, tengo mucha tarea que hacer,- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.- asi que ire a mi cuarto.- Subio a toda velocidad y cerro la puerta con prisa, antes de ser interrogado. Cada vez que se mencionaba a la chica, su madre insistia en que deseaba lamarla nuera. Ademas, sus padres no sabian aun que habia sido expulsado de la competencia, y mucho menos la razon.

-Yo opino que es una buena chica.- comento su padre a la hora de la cena, luego de haber escuchado de boca de su esposa la supuesta razon por la que habia abandonado la practica de tiros ese dia.- Pero no vaya a ser ella por quein que te descuides con tus entrenamientos.

-Creeme, no lo es.- respondio Eli con la mirada fija en su plato.

-Un Shane no debe solo traer la victoria a su instituto, si no honor al apellido.- comento el lanzador, creyendo que aquello traeria aliento a su hijo.

-Cielo, ¿ya te han dicho cual sera la fecha del torneo? Quiero estar ahi para filmarlo todo.- dijo la sen'ora Shane con fasinacion.

-No, eh, aun no han confirmado nada.

-Pues deberian hacerlo pronto.- continuo Will.- Asi se evitarian problemas con la organizacion. ¿Y ya has decidido los movimientos que usaras en los duelos?

-Creo que ya estoy lleno.- El chico no podia mas con la presion de mentir para no desilusionar a su familia.- ¿Puedo retirarme?- pregunto ansioso.

-Seguro...- Sin decir nada mas, se levanto a prisa y subio a su habitacion.

-¿Que pasa con el?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Es normal. Son los nervios por competir.- tranquilizo el Shane.

Aquella noche fue una tortura para Eli. Se preocupaba de que al saber su relacion con Trixie, sumandole el hecho de la expulsion, no la aceptarian. Ademas, no le entusiasmaba en lo mas minimo la presenca de unos de sus mayores rivales en la fiesta que se llevaria a cabo al dia siguiente. Eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y con el torneo de duelos cerca, se acababa su tiempo para decir toda la verdad.

A la man'ana siguiente, cualquiera diria que permanecio en vela por sus enormes ojeras. Burpy casi tuvo que incendiar su almohada para despertarle.

-¡Agh! ¿Que es lo que...? Burpy, ¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto al verle saltar a su lado para llamar su atencion.

-Eli, ¿ya estas despierto?- escucho llamar a su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si.- respondio pesadamente mientras frotaba sus ojos. Will abrio la puerta.

-Apresurate, tenemos mucho por hacer antes de que tu madre regrese.

-¿Mama? ¿De que estas...? ¡La barbacoa! Lo habia olvidado.- exclamo repentinamente.

-Necesito que traigas unas cosas para terminar de decorar el patio.

-¿Y donde esta ella?

-Digamos que tu abuela necesitaba ayuda para acomodar unas cosas en su casa.- Eli salto de la cama y tomo una ducha rapida. Con pantalon, sudadera y tenis salio como un rayo a la tienda. Hacian falta algunos globos y serpentinas para que aquello pareciera un autentico cumplean'os.

-¿Ves los globos por algun lado, Burpy?- pregunto a su babosa ya cansado de dar vueltas por los pasillos. La infiero chillo mientras sen'alaba en direccion a uno de los estantes. Eli se acerco y los tomo, ya feliz de salir de ahi.

-Crei que a esta hora tendrian todo listo.- escucho decir a alguien detras suyo. Volteo extran'ado, sonriendo al encontrar a Trixie detras suyo.

-No, papa olvido unos detalles. ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto antes de besar su frente.

-Pues pense que seria un lindo detalle obsequiarle una caja de chocolates a mi suegra.- respondio ella riendo. Alguien del otro lado del estante escucho esto y se acerco cuidando no ser visto.

-Si, puede que sea conveniente.- Burpy salto al hombro de la chica, rozando su mejilla.- Jaja, creo que sigue agradecido contigo por sacarlo de la direccion.- La babosa asintio, haciendo a Trixie sonreir.

-No fue nada. Y hablando de eso, ¿que dijeron tus padres cuando les dijiste que te expulsaron.

-No les he dicho nada aun.- dijo el colcando una mano en su nuca.- No se como hacerlo.

-No te culpo.- respondio un tercero.- Yo tampoco sabria como decirle a mi padre que fui expulsado de la competencia que se volvio tradicion para mi familia.- Ambos voltearon para encontrar a nada mas y nada menos que a Twist, con una expresion que les indicaba que aquello no terminaria bien.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Mi padre ofrecio de ultimo minuto llevar carbon para la barbacoa.- dijo mostrando el paquete negro en sus manos.- Pero parece que tambien llevaremos muy malas noticias.

-No te atreverias.

-¿Y por que no? No soy yo quien desepcionara a mis padres ni quien hara perder al Instituto.

-El que ya no este adentro, no significa que perderemos. Trixie tomo mi lugar y apuesto a que te hara pedazos.- desafio Eli rodeando la cintura de la chica.

-Aw, pero que ternura. Suplantaras a tu novio para que no sea el quien reciba la paliza que le daran mis babosas.

-¿Por que no te esfumas, Twist? Ya es bastante molesto saber que tedremos que aguantarte toda la tarde.- Trixie comenzaba a cansarse de sus burlas.

-No te hagas la lista, Sting.- dijo con rudeza.- Ya quiero ver el desastre que resultara de esta reunion.- Dio media vuelta con aires de superioridad y se dirigio a la caja registradora.

-Aun puedes evitar que Twist arruine todo.- le dijo ella un poco mas tranquila al pelinegro.- Debes contarle todo a tu padre.- Eli bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Lo se.

-Te vere en un rato.- Trixie acaricio su mejilla y levanto su rostro.- Todo estara bien.- Con una sonrisa falsa, se inclino hacia ella para recibir un beso antes de terminar de conseguir la decoracion. Al regresar a su casa, su padre preparaba algunos bocadillos en la cocina, asi que se adelanto a terminar el lugar de la reunion.

-Siento que voy a explotar.- comento a su infierno mientras colocaba algunos globos con ayuda de una escalera.- Y ahora con Twist... Creo que es hora de decirle a papa lo del torneo.

-¿Que sucede con el torneo, hijo?- pregunto Will saliendo con una bandeja para colocarla en la mesa.

-¡Papa!- exclamo Eli por la impresion. Se hecho para atras y perdio el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Eli! ¿Estas bien?- Su padre lo ayudo a levantarse rapidamente. Burpy quedo colgando de una de las guirnaldas.

-Agh... Si, eso creo...- respondio sentandose en una de las sillas, con una mano tras su cabeza.

-¿Que paso? ¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme?- Eli no era alguien facil de alterar. Debia ser algo verdaderamente grave para desconcentrarse de esa manera.

-No, no, nada. Es solo que... un insecto me asusto, fue eso.- balbuceo con una sonrisa mas que fingida. Will no creyo esa improvisada excusa, pero tenian cosas por terminar y no podia distraerse con preguntas ahora. Ya averiguaria que es lo que sucedia.

-Muy bien. Ten mas cuidado.- dijo finalmente para regresar a la cocina. Eli se quedo alli un momento, hasta que la babosa infierno se quedo sin fuerzas para sujetarse y finalmente cayo en sus manos.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevo la sen'ora Shane al regresar a su casa con su madre y ser recibida con "¡SORPRESA!" de todos los presentes.

-Feliz cumpleaños, carin'o.- dijo su esposo acercandose y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Will, cielo, crei que lo habian olvidado.- aseguro ella con algunas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Jamas lo hariamos, mama.- afirmo Eli acercandose para un abrazo familiar. Trixie venia con el y se acerco nerviosa a la cumplean'era.

-Escuche que los de caramelo son sus favoritos.- dijo entregandole una caja de bombones.

-Oh, Trixie querida, asi es. Gracias.- Por poco deja a la chica sin aire por su ahogador abrazo. Finalmente la dejo ir para saludar a alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos.- Twist, viniste.- La joven pareja volteo rapidamente.

-Si. Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos, sen'or Shane. Esta fiesta es sin lugar a dudas asombrosa.- dijo el rubio estrechando su mano con el lanzador.

-No hay de que.- respondio este con tranquilidad, ignorante por completo de las miradas de rivalidad que habia intercambiado con su hijo desde que llego.

-Me alegra verte tambien, Eli.- saludo con un sarcastico tono.- A ti y a tu novia.

-Oh, por favor, Twist.- intervino la sen'ora conociendo como se llevaban el uno con el otro.-A Eli no le gusta que lo molesten con Trixie.

-Asi es.- agrego el joven entre dientes.

-Mis disculpas. Es que segun tengo entendido los besos y los gestos amorosos son exclusivamente usados por las parejas.

-¿Besos?- repitio Will incredulo mirando a los dos jovenes sonrojados. Trixie asintio levemente a su novio, indicandole que ya era hora de confesarlo todo.

-Si...- dijo Eli un tanto apendado.- Trixie y yo somos oficialmente novios.- Diez segundos de incomodo silencio los perturbo a ambos, antes de que su madre se lanzara de nuevo hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Aaaaww! ¡Lo sabia! Ustedes dos tienen ojitos de enamorados cuando estan cerca del otro desde el dia en que se conocieron.- exclamo con orgullo, mientras Will le daba una palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

-¿Asi que eso era lo que tenia tan distraido ahora?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Eli se encogio de hombros.

-Vaya, Elli. Con que ocultandole secretos a tus padres.- Twist corto con aquel breve momento de felicidad dispuesto a erradicarlo totalmente.- Supongo entonces que no les has dicho aun que te han expulsado del torneo, ¿o si?

-¡¿QUE?!

**_-Oh, el no lo hizo._**

**_-Oh, si lo hizo._**

**_Hasta aca el cuarto cap de Instituto de Lanzadores. Ojala les haya gustado ;) Y disculpen por los atrasos de actualizaciones, _****_pero de verdad me voy a volver loca con tanta cosa. :p_**


End file.
